Top 20 Countdown (2009 SuperMalechi's verison)
Top 20 Countdown is a Barney Clip Show that was released on March 10, 2009. Plot Barney sings twenty of his favorite songs with an audience. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Good Manners (Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Taken from: Tea-riffic Manners) #The Wheels on the Truck (Taken from: Making a Move!) #Riding on a Bike #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!/Let's Pretend with Barney) #Colors All Around (Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes/Now I Know My ABCs) #The Elephant Song (Taken from: Bunches of Boxes) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #Mister Sun (Taken from: Imagine That!/Let's Pretend with Barney) #I Am Learning to Spell My Name (Taken from: Easy as ABC/Now I Know My ABCs) #If You're Happy and You Know It #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) #Dino Dance (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Taken from: Play for Exercise!) #I Love You (Taken from: Caring Hearts/Happy Mad Silly Sad) Trivia *The Custom 2008 Barney costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Late 1992-1993 Season 2, Season 3, and Season 9) are added. *The Custom 2008 Baby Bop costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Late 1995/1996-1997, Season 4-6, and Season 9) are added. *The Custom 2008 BJ costume is used (mix of the added eyes from July 1994-1995 Season 3, Season 4-6, and Season 9) are added. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This home video follows the same format as "Can You Sing that Song", with a fixed audience and a similar set. It's possible that "Top 20 Countdown" was filmed around the same time. *According to the insert in the DVD Let's Make Music (Let's Go to the Fair), this DVD was originally called Barney's Musical Countdown. *This was the first home video since "Can You Sing that Song?" to use the Barney Theme Song *Since the video claims to have twenty songs in the countdown, the Barney Theme Song doesn't count as one of the songs. *From the appearance of some of the cast members and the Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" used in this video, this DVD was shot way before 2009. In this video, Melanie and Amy both appear younger and have different names (Anna and Megan respectively). *'The copyright for this video says September 30, 2008, revealing that it was completed months before it was released.' *Despite showing newer clips, all the Barney songs used were first sung between 1991 (Good Manners) and 2000 (Dino Dance) *The theme song was made differently for this home video, there is no sound effects like the ones heard during the third generations. The background is changed to purple with CGI-animated pieces of confetti. Category:2009 episodes